


[Podfic] Working Women

by vassalady



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of Working Women by kuonjiIt'd started out as a game. But it all ends mostly the same way.





	[Podfic] Working Women

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479537) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



> Thank you to kuonji for writing this and having blanket permission!
> 
> Music: She Works Hard for the Money (cover) by Emily Casey and Maggie Lakis
> 
> Cover art by me.

Length: 10:33

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/85qljtl3p70r72k/%5BStarsky%20%26%20Hutch%5D%20Working%20Women.mp3) (7.4MB)


End file.
